Kitty Cheshire
Kitty Cheshire is a Rebel because she doesn't want to follow the rules of destiny. However, it is seen that Kitty is friends with some Royals (Lizzie Hearts, Duchess Swan, Blondie Lockes, Apple White), but likes to cause chaos and trouble, just like her mother, the Cheshire Cat. Kitty is one of the Wonderlandians who managed to escape before the world was closed. Personality Kitty Cheshire is a very mischievous girl who loves to cause trouble and play pranks. It appears in the Spring Unsprung:The Purrrfect Prank that Kitty undertakes pranks in the hopes of impressing her mother, the Cheshire Cat. She is also a loyal and caring friend because in her diary, Kitty blamed herself for leaving Alistair and Bunny and swore to always look out for her friends. Kitty is an active person though she doesn't like everyone to know it so she can slip from her cat nap to mischief and be back to say she hasn't done anything. Furthermore, in The Legend Of Shadow High, Kitty seems to care about Maddie when she is taken by the Evil Queen. Appearance Kitty has bright blue cat eyes, lilac hair that wears in high curly pigtails and she is always smiling. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Kitty, likely short form of Katherine or Katarina is obviously meaning "daughter of the Cheshire Cat". Kitty likely shortened this name herself because Kitty would be easier and more obvious. Setting Settings are places where fairytale characters live and their stories are based. Kitty Cheshire's setting is an unusual place called Wonderland. Wonderland is the magical and madness-filled location which the life of Ever After relies on. Wonderland has a large selection of strange buildings and plants in its many locations. It is home to all Wonderlandians. Family Kitty is the daughter of the Cheshire Cat from the fairy tale Alice in Wonderland. Her mother sometimes refers to Kitty as Kitten. Friends Due to her mischievous nature, Kitty has only a few close friends. Kitty considers Lizzie Hearts as her best and closest friend. They have been friends since 'Nursery Rhyme' and Kitty cares enough for Lizzie to risk her life to save her. Lizzie and Kitty are often seen together around school and enjoy each others company. Kitty is also good friends with her roommate Madeline Hatter. Although Madeline doesn't always trust Kitty with her friends' secrets, they do care for each other and are seen hanging out and laughing together on more then one occasion. Kitty is also friends with the other Wonderlandian students like Bunny Blanc and Alistair Wonderland, she is rarely seen talking to non-Wonderlandian students unless she is pranking them or getting them in trouble. Romance Kitty does not have a boyfriend, love interest, or crush. Pet Kitty has a caterpillar named Carrolloo, which is likely the same species as the Blue Caterpillar. Powers Kitty has the ability to disappear into thin air and teleport to someplace else. Her smile might be hovering in thin air as it is the last thing to disappear. She also has the power of invisibility. Like all wonderlandians, she has Wonderland magic. Kitty can also break the 4th wall by hearing the narrators. Class Schedule * Geografairy * Grimmnastics * Swim Class * Science & Sorcery * Muse-ic Colour Scheme Kitty's colour scheme consists of three colors: pastel blue shades, light or dark purple and dark gray. Outfit:Original Kitty wears a large Cheshire Cat hat with a pair of large black ears and a broad smile. It has thin pale indigo whiskers. Kitty wears a light brown fur collar and furry light black sleeves. She wears a blue ribbon in the center where her brown fur collar meets. Her shirt contains dark purple and light blue cat patterns. Kitty has brown arm warmers which end with light brown fur again. Kitty's wears a purple skirt. She wears light purple stockings with darker purple arrows going both up and down directions. Kitty wears sneaker-heels which add onto light brown fur again. She accessorizes with blue yarn ball earrings. Outfit:Legacy Day Kitty has her hair in two high pig tails and wears a pair of grape purple cat ears with a small bow on her left ear. She wears a large fur coat with purple fur and snow leopard print going down. She wears a bumpy purple dress and purple stockings and fur heels. She accessorizes with purple fur bracelets and hook yarn-ball earrings. Outfit:Getting Fairest Kitty wears a fishnet cat ears headband. Her hair is tied together with a black and pink yarn-ball hair tie and a lavender purple robe with a black collar. She wears a purple-brown top with a blue ribbon in the top center. Outfit:Hat-tastic Party Kitty has her purple hair clumped together in layers with blue streaks. Kitty wears a uniformed top with a dirty purple tie. Her second layer of top is a blue frilly-edged purple top with grape purple gloves. The gloves have blue frilly edges and a pink stripe. Kitty's skirt is divided in two, the first part being a large range of zigzags and shapes, the divider being black bow ties aline with mint blue Cheshire Cat smiles. The bottom layer of her skirt is a dark pastel purple with light blue teapots and smaller black ones inside of each of them. Kitty accessorizes with a large cat-shaped head wear with a bow on it and black-stringed bow tie, yellow yarn-balled earrings. Kitty wears baby blue stockings and grape purple fluff shoes. Outfit: Spring Unsprung Kitty wears her usual pigtails with blue roses. Kitty wears a black,white,and purple zig-zag dress. Her arms have furry, purple wraps with roses that match the ones in her hair. Kitty also wears gray cat ears. Inside her skirt, there is a purple layer with floral patterns, and purple tights.Her earrings are black. Kitty wears a black bag with flowers. Kitty wears black sandals. Trivia *Mentioned in Madeline Hatter's Mirror Blog profile feed, Kitty chased Earl Grey, Maddie's adorable dormouse around the dorm all night long, but knew that she never was going to catch him because of him being extremely intelligent. *Kitty's least favourite subject is Swim Class as she doesn't like getting soaked. *In Spring Unsprung:The Purrrfect Prank, Kitty tries to please her mom with pranking her friends but her mom, the Cheshire Cat, was not impressed with Kitty's first attempt. *Kitty and her mom can talk to each other when they are apart by drawing a smile in the air, as seen in Spring Unsprung:The Purrrfect Prank. *It is unknown if Kitty can turn into her cat form like Duchess Swan and Bunny Blanc. *In Annual 2015 -book she says she loves to knit. Gallery Photo Gallery Kitty tcm571-200425.png|Profile Art Profile art - Kitty Cheshire II.png|Profile Art Kitty book art.png|Book art luc-elementix_tumblr_com_Kitty.jpg|Book Art Kitty Cheshire - Profile Art-Work.png|Art Work Kitty Cheshire Legacy day outfit.png|Legacy Day outfit Kitty outfit.jpg|Kitty on Legacy Day Kitty Cheshire Getting Fairest outfit - Thronecoming.png|Getting Fairest outfit Kitty Chesire HatTastic Party.jpg|Hat-Tastic Outfit Kitty Thronecoming dress.jpg|Kitty's Thronecoming dress SU Kitty Cheshire.png|Spring Unsprung Outfit Profile_art_-_Spring_Unsprung_Kitty.jpg|Spring Unsprung Profile Art Profile art - Way Too Wonderland Kitty Cheshire.png|Way Too Wonderland Profile Art Profile art - Book Party Kitty.png|Book Party Profile Art Kitty Cheshire Art Work.png|Kitty Kitty Cheshire - The Cat Who Cried Wolf.jpg|Kitty causing trouble Kitty And Lizzie - The World of Ever After High.png|Kitty & Lizzie Talking Kitty - Stark Raven Mad.png|Kitty in class Cheshire Cat - Spring Unsprung.png|Kitty's Mother, The Cheshire Cat Alistair And Kitty.jpg|Kitty and Alistair Kitty sleep in tree.jpg|Kitty Sleeps in tree 99fe6536259d97efe72a80abb088c470.jpg|Kitty and her pet caterpillar Carrollo Kitty chesire is quite scared.jpg Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Wonderlandian Category:Kitty Cheshire Pages Category:Villians